Chapter 03
This is the'' Chapter 3'' on the Ouran Highschool Host Club Manga Series. Chapter Summary In France, Renge is playing Uki-Doki Memorial and tells her father that she wants to marry "him" (Miyabi), which her father agrees with amusement. He then shows her photographs taken during his latest business trip in Japan, which is when Renge sees the Ootori sons with their father. Upon seeing Kyouya, who closely resembles Miyabi, she manages to get her father to send her to Ouran Academy straightaway. Meanwhile, at the Host Club, the hosts are seen dressing in a new-year theme and entertaining their guests. Kyouya tells Haruhi that she has guests, further remarking that her requests are pretty stable. Haruhi replies that her debt reduction by one-third was motivating. Kyouya tells her to keep up the good work but mentions the interest rates and the rental fee for her kimono, making Haruhi regard Kyouya as evil. Honey comes running to Haruhi, saying that he's lost one of his sandals. Haruhi asks where he may have dropped it but he keeps crying until Mori finds it and replaces it on his foot. Haruhi wonders how every Host can be in tears so easily, then bumps into Kaoru. Eyedrops fall from his sleeve, saying that the use of eyedrops is general knowledge for the Hosts. Hikaru teases her with Japanese teacake and the guests find it cute even when Haruhi says that while she doesn't like sweets, she might place it at the shrine of her mother as an offering. Tamaki is touched and gives Haruhi lots more teacakes. Renge is seen watching them from a distance. The twins notice her and abruptly ask if she's new to the Host Club; Tamaki scolding them to softer to new guests. Tamaki approaches and coos to her, trying to touch her chin. Renge interrupts and says, "Don't touch me, you faker!" She can't believe Tamaki is recognized as the "prince" of the Host Club because a "prince" wouldn't share his love so easily because it makes girls' hearts tremble if he smiles with sorrow. She then calls him a light-headed narcicist; stupid and useless; and that he's the worst. The twins comment on his new "technique" of one man slow-motion. Kyouya then asks Renge who she is, but Renge interupts to say that she's wanted to see him so badly and that he's her only "prince." The Host Club is confused because Renge is so certain that she and Kyouya are engaged to be married. Tamaki is "depressed" by Renge's verbal assault and the twins add that he's angry because "Mom" was hiding something from "Dad," annoying Kyouya who tells them to stop calling them that. Renge gushes that it was "love at first sight" when she saw Kyouya being affectionate to plants and risking himself to help a kitten. The twins can't imagine Kyouya being like that at all and Haruhi says to Renge that she must be looking for the wrong person. Renge says no, that her love is "kind to everyone and never asks anything for return; loves the solitude but actually hates the loneliness, and is the the heartthrob of the dating sim game, Uki Doki Memorial," pointing to Kyouya and revealing that he looks exactly like Miyabi from the game. The rest of the Hosts are shocked, realizing that Renge is an otaku. Kyouya then understands the situation: Renge has an interest in characters and gets lost in her wild fantasies. Tamaki then asks if Renge isn't his fiance and Kyouya replies that he's never met her. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Tamaki chide that he should've told them earlier. Renge asks if Kyouya is managing the Host Club with Honey informing that Kyouya is like a manager. Renge decides that she will be the administrator of the Host Club, even though the twins said they don't need one. Kyouya tells them that Renge is daughter of an important business partner of the Ootori family, so they should take care of her. They all tap Haruhi and say that befriending Renge is part of her duties as a Host, and Kyouya warns that if anything goes wrong her debt will be doubled. The next day, Renge invites Haruhi to bake cookies with her and, ergo, Haruhi teaches Renge how to bake while the rest of the Host Club watches. Tamaki is inspired and wants Haruhi to return to being a girl. While still explaining, Renge tells him off and calls him "fake king." After baking, Renge offers her cookies to Kyouya; Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey commenting that they taste bad, but Renge countering that Kyouya will naturally say anything she makes is delicous. Haruhi nibbles at one while the twins harrass her by licking the crumbs off her cheek and biting off a piece of cookie still held between her lips. Renge observes that the Host Club's lack of "darkness" will eventually bore their guests. She gives each one a "dark side," except Kyouya because he is already "perfect." Renge begins to film a Hollywood-style movie, hiring a professional crew. Hikaru and Kaoru are depicted as basketball players engrossed in forbidden "brotherly love." Tamaki approaches them, saying he envies them because they have one another and he's just a lonely prince. Mori and Honey are shown bullying Haruhi, but Honey can't stand it and won't finish the scene. Renge then suggests the movie should be called, "Uki Doki Live-action" since all the characters she gave the Host Club members are based on Uki Doki Memorial. Tamaki asks Haruhi how she liked his acting, Haruhi replying that's he just fine as he is. Renge nears with two hired Yakuzas from Class-D, saying that will portray villains. Renge grabs the Yakuzas but they push her away. She's about to crash into some equipment when Haruhi saves her, resulting in minor injury. Tamaki thinks she's been hurt by the Yakuzas and goes after them fearlessly until they run away in terror. When he asks if Haruhi is okay, she says she's crying because she lost a contact. Renge then shouts that the scene is perfect and asks the director if he got the shot. Just then, Kyouya breaks the director's camera lens, saying that Host Club members caught performing violent acts is prohibited. Renge is confused because Kyouya's not supposed to oppose her, but Tamaki states that the Kyouya who she imagines is not the Kyouya who actually exists. Haruhi adds that it's more fun to get know people little by little and Renge apologizes for causing trouble. The next day, the Hosts are seen entairtaning guests and one states that she bought the video, much to the Host Club's surprise. Kyouya admits that while he broke the camera lens, he still got great footage without the violent parts. Renge enters the salon and claims that, because of his bravery, Haruhi is her new crush. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters